Escort for Hire (Bastok)
Category:Quests Category:Bastok Quests de:Angeheuerte Eskorte (Bastok) Walkthrough *Talk to Trilok in Port Bastok (D-6) to activate the quest. *Zone into Crawlers' Nest. *The first person to zone into the dungeon will get a cut scene with Olavia about the quest. *That person must talk to Olavia to start the quest. You will have 30 minutes to finish from this point. *After talking to Olavia, she will immediately bolt away and start towards her destination with no thought for aggro at all. Anyone can stop and start her, simply talk to her. She will reply "Is anything wrong?" This way you can safely fight mobs with her out of aggro and AoE range. To start her forward again, talk to her once more. *Be warned that monsters will aggro Olavia from farther away than they normally would aggro a character. *Olavia can be cured by White Magic and Curing Waltzes, but not by Blue Magic or Blood Pact: Wards. *There are three possible routes she can take. *All three routes start with her running into the big central room at J-9 on the first map, running north into the scorpion room, and circling back out to the main room. *There are at least three possible routes: :*'First route': Olavia will head North-West towards H-8. She will pass a Doom Scorpion, possibly 1-2 Puroboros and several Soldier Crawlers. At I-8 on the second map she will fall into a room full of Labyrinth Lizards that aggro. She will then head west and eventually end up in the Exoray room at G-10, where she'll stop. Once she stops, talk to her. :*'Second route': Olavia will head due west out of the main room and head all the way down the hallway to F-7 past a Doom Scorpion and some Soldier Crawlers, then turn around and run all the way back to the main room. She will then head North-West like in route one, drop off the same ledge into the Labyrinth Lizard room at I-8 on map 2, but head North-East out of this room instead of west. She will pass some Soul Stingers and eventually stop in the little Exoray room at I-7. Once she stops, talk to her. :*'Third route': Olavia will head South-West to J-10 on the first map. She will go down and run through the big room on the third map, which is filled with Hornflies, Exorays, Soldier Crawlers, Blazer Beetles and Mushussus. Only the hornflies don't aggro. Water Elementals also spawn here. She will run down the hallway at G-9 on the west side of the room, past Rumble Crawlers, Helm Beetles, Crawler Hunters and Knight Crawlers, and eventually stop in D-7. Once she stops, talk to her. *Speak to Olavia at the end of her trip and she will give you a Completion Certificate (Key Item), then return to Trilok in the Steaming Sheep Inn for your reward. ;Notes: *06/09/2008 Update ** Any of the three Escort for Hire quests may now be undertaken simultaneously with the quests All by Myself and The Big One. *Only one Escort for Hire quest can be active at any time. Only one Escort for Hire quest can be completed per Conquest Tally. In other words, if you finish Escort for Hire (Bastok), you cannot do any other Escort for Hire quests until the next Conquest Tally. *Any of the escort quests can be easily deactivated by talking to the same person who gave you the quest. *Do not talk to the escortee until everyone who is in the party is in the dungeon. Anyone not in the zone when you begin the quest (i.e. still zoning) will not get credit for the quest. *Although you can go in with an alliance, only the people in the starting person's party will get credit for the quest at the end. If you want to do this for more than 6 people, you will have to do it multiple times. *If the escortee dies, you only have to zone out, wait for 15min in Rolanberry Fields (as if you are waiting for the repop of a ??? for a NM) and zone back in to restart the quest. *You will receive both the 10k gil and the Completion Certificate the first time you complete this quest. Each time you complete this quest after the first time, you will only receive the Completion Certificate. *You have about 20 seconds to talk to the escortee before he/she warps out. *You can not sneak, invisible or buff the escortee. *The player who receives the cutscene upon zoning into Crawlers' Nest will be unable to call their Adventuring Fellow NPC during the escort quest. However, other members of the party will be able to do so. *If a member of the party has an NPC out at the start of the quest, Olavia will not respond until that NPC is dismissed. *You can not receive cutscene if you have buff. *This quest is known soloable by several jobs at 75, including Ninja, Monk, Red Mage, Puppetmaster, Blue Mage, Thief and others; jobs such as Beastmaster and Dragoon can solo it as early as level 60. Though any job at 75 should be able to defeat the enemies in Crawler's Nest, the 30 minute time limit will be an issue if the player takes too long to defeat monsters or has to stop to rest HP/MP. *Soloable by 75 RDM/BLM using Stoneskin. Simply stop the NPC and use Sleep, Sleep II and Sleepga. If mobs wake up and surround you use Sleepga again. Repeat process. *Duoable by 75 RDM/BLM and 75 SMN/WHM. "Simple" is not the best way to describe the feat of keeping 20+ monsters determined to kill you asleep. The RDM uses the above strategy, but the SMN is the only one who stops and starts the NPC. The SMN Cure IIIs and casts Earthen Ward with Titan to aid the RDM if she cannot get Stoneskin or Sleepga off without spell interruption. SMN leaves ALL sleeping to RDM to prevent complications. At the end, SMN draws all hate off RDM with Thunderspark and RDM casts Escape. Recommended for SMN to keep Reraise to prevent returning to home point if RDM can't get Escape off. Guides Beastmaster - Crawler's Nest Escort Guide